


With Lyrics

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Trouble with troubling words.





	With Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 3/rhymes with guillotine 
> 
> (amnesty!)

"And that's all I got so far," Larmina said as he last notes of her half-finished song faded out to silence. 

"Good meody, nice riffs, but no lyrics yet?" Hunk questioned. He knew they tended to be Larmina's weak spot. His too, sometimes. 

"Kinda, but nothing rhymes with defenstrate. Or guillotine," Larmina admitted. 

Hunk blinked. "Okay, kinda violent..." 

Larmina winced. "Well, more about getting rid of the bad- tossing it, cutting it off, whatever. Getting things sorted out even if it's not gonna be nice and clean--" 

She stopped short. Hunk grinned. And then Larmina grinned as well. 

"Okay," she said quickly. "I think I'm good. Wanna hear the version with lyrics?" 

"Let's rock!"


End file.
